Corazón Helado
by Neki Rainbow Snape
Summary: La leyenda cuenta de un reino al otro lado del mundo, en el que vive un príncipe congelado, sumido en el invierno eterno... ¿Será el amor la única forma de derretir hasta el corazón más helado? {Snarry AU}


**Disclairmer:** Todo el escenario, el nombre y el mundo de Harry Potter, pertenece al intelecto de nuestra amada reina, JK Rowling.

 **Advertencias:** Slash / Yaoi (Relación Hombre / Hombre). AU.

 **Resumen:** La leyenda cuenta de un reino al otro lado del mundo, en el que vive un príncipe congelado, sumido en el invierno eterno... ¿Será el amor la única forma de derretir hasta el corazón más helado?

 **N / A:** **2015:** Hacer un resumen se me hace difícil últimamente xD cosas que pasan... Esta historia la comencé hace casi dos años y es un regalo de cumpleaños (demasiado atrasado diría yo) para mi gran amiga Lizie CoBlack. Honey, esto estaría para ti en Febrero de hace dos años, perdóname por ser tan lenta. Pero me costó lo suyo terminar esto, porque quería hacer un cuento de hadas como los de antes, inspirado en Frozen porque te gustaba (recuerdo), aunque me salió algo completamente distinto jaja. Espero te guste de todo corazón 3.

 **2018:** Esta es una historia que no había subido aquí, no sé porqué. Pero aquí está y la subo toda en un solo archivo, porque es tedioso publicar todos los capítulos xD espero les guste.

* * *

 _»Nacido de aire frío, el invierno y la lluvia de la montaña._

 _Huelga para el amor y huelga por temor,_

 _has de tener cuidado con el corazón helado.«_

* * *

 **~1~**

La noche en la que Harry nació, nevaba. Los ancianos del pueblo habían predicho que aquel era el peor invierno que había azotado al reino. En el castillo al borde del gran risco la reina era víctima de un dolor agónico entre las sábanas. Las comadronas corrían por toda la habitación desesperadas, había un frío tal que ni la chimenea representaba algún consuelo. La mujer que paría temblaba y sus labios comenzaban a tornarse violáceos, no sabían cómo hacerla entrar en calor.

Una mujer bonachona se asomó a la ventana, esculcando entre la blanca ventisca su salvación. A lo lejos, de las colinas se veían bajar caballos al galope que se acercaban al pueblo con paso presuroso. El rey Potter, un hombre de cabello azabache con mucha gomina para mantenerlo en su lugar, pero que el viento se empeñaba en alborotar, ceñía los ojos tras sus gafas de montura redonda, la tormenta era poderosa. Dirigía la marcha que se lanzara a por el hechicero del risco, un anciano que, según se rumoraba, había vivido con los elfos antaño obteniendo sus dotes de magia de ellos. Y en ese momento su esposa lo necesitaba.

Sin mayor contratiempo irrumpieron en la tranquilidad pueblerina, directo al castillo imponente que se alzaba frente a ellos, surcando el camino serpenteante hasta las rejas que le protegían, los adoquines emitían un sonido constante al chocar contra los cascos de sus monturas. Corrieron hasta la habitación y al entrar, el jadeante pecho del rey se paralizó. Su esposa daba las últimas pujadas para dar a luz.

Pero ningún llanto sonó, ningún gimoteo siquiera. Todos temieron lo peor.

La madre, pelirroja cual centella, cayó inconsciente al poco tiempo vencida por el cansancio. Enseguida se apresuraron a cubrirla para mantenerla caliente. La comadrona más vieja se acercó con el bebé en brazos, su expresión rota y cansada lo decía todo.

No estaba vivo.

James sintió las lágrimas arremolinarse en sus ojos castaños y lo sostuvo cerca de su pecho de forma protectora y agónica. Su pequeño, de pelusita negra, tenía la piel fría y casi transparente. Parecía un muñequito de juguete precioso y dormido. Intentando ser fuerte, se volvió hacia el hechicero.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? —Su voz sonó ronca y dolorosa.

El anciano, que sentía una gran pena por él, miró al pequeño con los ojos brillantes y misteriosos. Eran azules, casi tanto como el océano más allá del risco. Pasó una mano por el diminuto cuerpecillo, como acariciándolo sin llegar siquiera a rozarlo. Su palma brilló tenuemente con una luz azulada.

—Está congelado —Concluyó con gravedad.

El rey miró a su vástago y luego a él.

—¿Puede…?

—¿Descongelarlo? —Completó—. Por supuesto.

La esperanza brilló en los ojos de todos los presentes como una llama, desde las comadronas hasta la marcha que había acompañado al rey. Todos le eran sumamente fieles, sus reyes eran los más grandes, generosos y benevolentes. En su reino no había pobreza ni carencia, y el nacimiento del príncipe había sido tan esperado.

—Sin embargo —Agregó el anciano—. Debe usted saber que solo podré descongelar su cuerpo, la mente es fácil de dominar pero… el corazón, es mucho más delicado. Tendrá que asumir las consecuencias que el frío que ha atacado a su hijo conlleva. No será quien debe ser, será diferente. Su capacidad de expresarse será casi nula.

James se vio dudoso por un segundo, el peso de las palabras resonando en su cabeza. Miró a Lily en la cama, su amada, su razón de ser y vivir, su reina… ella se destrozaría al enterarse que había elegido dejarlo morir.

—Sálvelo —Rogó—. Sálvelo, por favor.

El anciano asintió solemne y posó las manos sobre él, moviendo los dedos largos y arrugados. El resplandor que siguió a las palabras extrañas que salieron de su boca, se expandió desde sus palmas hasta el niño. El halo luminoso le rodeó, formando sobre su pecho –a la altura de su corazón– la silueta de un cristal de hielo. Su cabello se tornó blanco y su piel marmolea. Un suspiró bastó para darle la vida, sus gimoteos inundaron la habitación y el alivio a los espectadores de tal acto de magia.

El hechicero bajó sus manos y miró a James con seriedad, este oscilaba entre la felicidad y el nerviosismo.

—Sigue frío —Logró musitar al arrullarlo—. ¿Por qué su cabello se ha vuelto blanco?

—Es el frío de su corazón, se ha exteriorizado.

James acarició la pelusita, incluso sus casi inexistentes cejas eran del mismo color. Su hijo estaba vivo, su respiración se lo indicaba. Pero ¿por qué sentía que no estaba del todo completo?

—Su Majestad —Llamó el anciano—. Debo advertirle…

El rey temió lo peor al ver la vacilación en sus ojos.

—Mi hechizo tiene fecha de vencimiento.

—Pero, Dumbledore, ha dicho que…

—Mi magia no es tan fuerte, su alteza. Me temo que el príncipe no podrá estar así para siempre. El hielo, aquel que le apresa, es suyo.

—¿Suyo? —Inquirió confundido.

—Magia… —A James se le erizaron los vellos del cuerpo. ¿Magia? ¿Su hijo? —. Su magia ha sido congelada por el invierno, pero esta lucha y se expande. Mi poder solo lo contendrá, mientras el suyo crecerá con el tiempo. A su plenitud, no podré hacer nada más. Su cuerpo volverá a congelarse…

—Entonces —El azabache bajó los hombros, mirando a ese bultito adormilado en sus brazos—. ¿Morirá…? No, no puedo hacerle eso a Lily, dárselo, ¿solo para perderlo de nuevo…? —Levantó la mirada dolida—. ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo sucederá?

El anciano miró hacia arriba, como inspeccionando el techo. Su mirada se entornaba a intervalos y movía los labios.

—Las estrellas predicen que al llegar su diecisieteavo año, cuando el invierno esté en su apogeo y su poder en la cúspide. A su mayoría de edad.

—¿Habrá alguna forma de evitarlo? —Preguntó, sentía que debía hacerlo. Una corazonada.

El anciano se vio indeciso al mirar al cielo y en su mirada se encendió una luz que antes no había visto.

—Sí… sí —Murmuró, parecía hablar con alguien. O tal vez con él mismo—. Quizá…

—¿Quizá?

—Hay una magia mucho más poderosa que cualquier otra, aquella de la que cuentan las leyendas —Dijo, mirando aún el techo. Cualquiera pensaría que se había vuelto loco pero James comprendió que sus ojos podían ver cosas que los suyos no, su padre le había contado de aquellas maravillas que personas especiales poseían. Y su hijo, su hijo poseía magia dentro de sí—. Puede derretir el hielo más sólido y traer esperanza.

—¿Cuál? —Le apresuró el rey—. ¿Cuál es esa magia?

—Amor.

—¿Amor? —Repitió confuso—. Pero… él ya es amado.

—Me refiero a aquel amor que solo puede ofrecer el alma gemela —Aclaró Dumbledore—. No cualquiera podrá ver en sus ojos el reflejo de su corazón, Majestad. Incluso usted se verá limitado.

—Entiendo —Asintió James. Sintió al bebé moverse y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Sabía que su hijo viviría, que encontraría a la mujer que le amaría a pesar de todo—. Muchas gracias por su ayuda. Estamos en deuda con usted.

Pero el anciano sonrió tristemente al mirar al bebé, quizá hubiera visto algo de lo que jamás se enteraría. Se retiró con una reverencia y prometió pasarse de vez en cuando para saludar. El rey se giró a su esposa, que dormía ya más tranquila, como si supiera que todo estaba mejor, y depositó al pequeño a su lado. Besó la roja cabellera y juró a ambos que los protegería con su vida.

Y aunque a partir de aquel día su reino se vio cubierto por la nieve, jamás rompió su promesa. Su hijo creció lejos de todo lo que pudiera herirle, aunque con el corazón congelado, pensaba él, nada podría hacerlo del todo.

* * *

 **~2~**

Con el pasar de los años, Harry fue creciendo. Era un niño inexpresivo y seco, de cabellera blanca y rebelde, que su padre se esmeraba en acomodar, sus ojos color aceituna se volvían cada vez más brumosos, como las nubes que se cernían sobre el reino. Todo el que lo conocía no podía evitar reconocer que era hermoso –idéntico al rey pero con la gracia y la forma de los ojos de la reina–, brillante y bastante educado.

Sin embargo, en su condición, no mostraba emoción alguna y parecía no tener interés por nada ni por nadie, por lo que solía ser rechazado constantemente por las personas del exterior. Al principio, sin saber lo que ocurría, la reina se había visto golpeada emocionalmente ya que su hijo jamás le sonreía.

—¿Por qué mamá me odia? —Preguntó el pequeño Harry, después de que su madre le dijera que estaba castigado por no ser cortés con las visitas y sonreír. Su carita permanecía pétrea a pesar de todo.

—Ella no te odia, hijo. Te ama mucho —Le dijo, sentándolo en su regazo.

—Pero siempre me mira como si lo hiciera —Repuso el niño. El rey supo que, aunque su hijo no pudiera exteriorizarlo, se sentía muy mal.

—Lo hace porque le gustaría que le abrazaras y le sonrieras —Explicó—. Para ella, eso demuestra cuanto le quieres —Harry asintió—. Procura hacerlo ¿vale? Eso la hará feliz. Debes ser un buen niño, Harry. Recuérdalo.

Fue ese día el que decidió contarle lo sucedido a su esposa, ella se echó a llorar y abrazó a su niño, preguntándose por qué no había sabido comprenderle. Su hijo dijo haberla perdonado por sus reproches de años anteriores y todo fue un poco mejor.

* * *

En su décimo cumpleaños, el pequeño príncipe descubrió sus poderes. Era una mañana fría y él estaba empapado. Los niños del pueblo le habían lanzado bolas de nieve en el jardín cuando su madre le había obligado a salir a jugar. Sabía que la reina solo deseaba verle correr y reír como un niño normal pero todo aquello solo le hacía sentir fuera de lugar.

Caminaba por los pasillos, goteando nieve que no le hacía ni cosquillas. Él era más frío aún y resistía perfectamente aquel clima. La sirvienta, una mujer bonachona y pelirroja que le consentía y le llenaba de besos babosos cuando le daba pastelillos en las cocinas, le miró y lanzó una exclamación de horror. Se acercó a él y comenzó a secarle las mejillas con el mandil.

—Príncipe Harry —Decía preocupada—. ¿Pero que le ha ocurrido?

—Me han lanzado nieve —Dijo con neutralidad, como era él—. Siempre lo hacen, en realidad.

—Esos críos —Refunfuñó la mujer—. ¿Cómo se atreven?

—Tranquila señora Weasley, no tengo frío.

—¡Pero si está helado! —Chilló ella. Entonces su rostro cambió a uno distinto—. ¿Ron… estaba allí?

Él no quería meter en problemas al hijo de Molly, el niño no lo había hecho pero tampoco se había esforzado en evitarlo. Era un miedoso y Harry lo sabía.

—No —Mintió, y le salió tan natural porque no podía expresar nada.

—¡Molly! ¡Mujer! —Exclamó entonces una voz masculina al principio del pasillo. Era Arthur Weasley, el asistente personal de su padre y esposo de Molly, que corría hacia ellos.

—¿Qué pasa Arthur? —Inquirió ella asustada.

—¡Es… es! ¡Han congelado parte de los jardines! ¡Tienes que verlo! ¡Hielo puro y sólido! ¡Es como una barrera!

—¿Estás tomado, querido? —La mujer se acercó y le tocó la frente—. ¿O enfermo quizá?

—¡No! ¡Ven, vamos!

Y la jaló, dejándole solo allí. Harry se miró las manos blancas y frías. Él lo había hecho, al sentirse amenazado la barrera se había creado a su alrededor. Los niños habían corrido despavoridos y Ron le había mirado como si fuera un monstruo. De solo recordarlo apretó los puños… ¿Por qué tenía que ser diferente? Corrió a su habitación, pasó el pestillo y no salió en lo que quedaba del día.

Sus padres acudieron a él cuando escucharon lo ocurrido de los involucrados, muchos habían dicho que su hijo hacía cosas raras. James tocó la puerta y Harry se dio cuenta de que no quería ver la mirada castaña intentando descifrar lo que le ocurría.

—¿Cariño…? —Escuchó entonces que decía Lily—. ¿Puedes abrir?

—Quiero estar solo, madre —Contestó.

—¿No quieres hablar, hijo? —Intentó esta vez su padre.

—No.

—Bueno… ordenaremos que te traigan la cena ¿vale? Vendremos cuando lo requieras.

—Vale.

Cuando los pasos dejaron de escucharse, Harry se dejó caer en la cama y miró el cielo raso, adornado con estrellas brillantes. Desesperado, se puso en pie… tenía ansiedad contenida que no sabía cómo sacar. No podía llorar, no podía gritar, las manos le temblaban.

Y entonces sucedió.

Aquella energía que iba desde su pecho hasta sus dedos se materializó y congeló una pared tapizada. Harry respiraba agitadamente y miraba sus manos sin creer que aquello estaba pasando. Colocó el índice en el hielo y de él brotó una energía verdosa que hizo una grieta. Imitó aquel movimiento muchas veces más, como si dibujara con un lápiz sobre ese lienzo congelado, la furia en aquellos movimientos era notoria.

A la noche, cuando sus padres lograron entrar, lo encontraron dormido en su cama, un reino congelado alrededor suyo. La reina se cubrió la boca con las manos para evitar una exclamación y el rey abrió los ojos asombrado. Mientras Lily sollozaba, él pasó los dedos por el frío hielo, que más parecía cristal. La imagen de un Harry sonriente le devolvía la mirada en el muro grabado con magia.

* * *

Harry se volvió un joven diestro con la espada, un ávido lector y un príncipe benevolente que tomaba las mejores decisiones en palacio. Al crecer, su porte masculino se acentúo y su frialdad se tornó su mayor atractivo. Toda doncella en el reino le admiraba. A sus quince años, los reyes estaban orgullosos de él, como antes jamás. Nadie había vuelto a hablar de sus poderes y preferían evadir el tema. Para Harry eso estaba bien, no deseaba que nadie más supiera su secreto y no los había vuelto a utilizar jamás.

No obstante, los problemas llegaron ese mismo año. Mientras miraba por el balcón hacia las montañas; la reina tejía a su lado y su padre leía un libro. Harry se preguntaba que había más allá de los límites del reino, si había algo –o quizá alguien– allí afuera, para él. Había empezado a tener una inquietud que no le dejaba en paz.

Sintió una especie de mareo y todo empezó a dar vueltas. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, atrayendo la atención de sus padres y se llevó una mano al pecho con un jadeo. El corazón le pesaba y ese miedo, aquel que siempre le acompañaba y le acechaba en cada esquina, empezó a envolverle como una bruma. Después de que Dumbledore lo estabilizara, los reyes supieron que era el momento de actuar.

Ordenaron que toda doncella del reino y los alrededores asistieran a entrevistarse con su hijo. El comunicado se expandió como reguero de pólvora y pronto llegó hasta el mismísimo fin del mundo. Encontrarían a su alma gemela así fuera lo último que hicieran, no dejarían a su niño morir.

A la mañana siguiente, una larga fila de hermosas doncellas esperaba en la puerta. Alguno que otro caballero pedía audiencia que no se le era negada pero, como si el destino conspirase en su contra, el rechazo hacia su hijo se hizo presente desde el primer momento. Las muchachas se echaban a llorar a viva voz y los caballeros salían de la habitación indignados y reprochando la frialdad del príncipe.

Harry no podía evitar perder la esperanza cada vez que ocurría, el pecho le punzaba dolorosamente… Y es que un corazón congelado también puede sufrir grietas.

* * *

 _»En el fin del mundo, desea encontrar su amor y que con el vuelva al paraíso._

 _Miles de años y miles de noches, él no puede creer en la luz…_

 _Pero su frío corazón está empezando a latir de nuevo.»_

* * *

 **~3~**

El viajero arribó una mañana de invierno, su cabeza estaba cubierta por un gorro de lana gruesa y oscura que hacía juego con su traje, su capa y sus ojos. El reino helado del que hablaba toda la gente del exterior se extendía ante él, blanco y gélido. Las malas lenguas hablaban de un príncipe de hielo que vivía en el castillo y buscaba una doncella que rompiera su maldición…

Caminó por las calles adoquinadas y escarchadas, su aliento formando leve vaho al salir por entre la bufanda gris. Todas las ventanas estaban cerradas y el pueblo parecía estar muerto, imaginaba que con ese frío nadie quisiera salir. Sin embargo, aún a lo lejos, fuera del castillo la gran fila de viajeros y doncellas que venían de lugares lejanos se extendía a lo largo de los amplios jardines de nieve, el océano congelado detrás lanzaba destellos por los tenues rayos de sol que se colaban por la nubes grises ocasionalmente.

Aquel lugar era hermoso, debía admitirlo, pero él no estaba allí para aquellas tonterías. Para él, ese era solo un reino más para acercarlo a su destino… y ya estaba tan cerca. Desde que decidió recorrer el mundo, se había topado con muchísimas cosas extrañas, leyendas vivientes y maldiciones latentes. Ese era solo un fragmento de ellas.

Se detuvo a descansar en una posada, su pesada maleta le proveyó de ropa limpia y tomó un baño caliente para después dormir un poco. Se levantó pasado el mediodía y se dirigió a una taberna para tomar algo de alcohol y comer carne, pan y queso, antes de emprender su camino de nuevo, quizá una cerveza de mantequilla le caería como anillo al dedo, hacía mucho que no la probaba.

—¿Te has enterado? —Comentaba un hombre regordete, su cara de rata queriendo aparentar misterio. El tabernero, un hombre alto y de gran barba desaliñada le miró interrogante—. El príncipe se ha desmayado hoy en palacio. Los reyes echaron a todos y mandaron cerrar las puertas.

—¿No estarás mintiendo, Pettigrew?

—No, no Aberforth —Aseguró—. Al parecer la señorita Pansy, hija del teniente Parkinson, le dijo que era solo comparable a un témpano, que jamás encontraría pareja con esa soberbia suya. Qué era un engreído y un soberano… imbécil.

El tabernero se mostró incrédulo.

—¡Pero esa es una gran ofensa! —Exclamó mosqueado, como si fuera él el afectado—. ¡Es nuestro príncipe, le debemos respeto!

—El rey la disculpó por petición del propio príncipe —Reveló el hombre—. Aunque este estaba muy mal, según me cuenta mi hermano, el mayordomo que estaba de turno en la mañana. Le ha dado un ataque al parecer… pero no es la primera vez.

—¡Un ataque! —Aclamó a voces el hombre, sobresaltando a todos—. Pero válgame… no puede ser… Su Majestad es tan bueno… ¿Por qué Dios le ha mandado a un único hijo enfermo? ¿Quién reinará cuando…?

Guardó silencio, como temiendo lo peor. La sola idea le turbó y se estremeció, limitándose a limpiar un vaso con un trapo. El viajero se encontró poniendo tanta atención que había dejado su cerveza enfriar.

—El príncipe no está enfermo —Todos miraron a una mujer rubia y estirada, un poco vieja, que se encontraba escondida hasta entonces en las sombras. Nadie había reparado en ella, a pesar de que su labial rojo carmesí era un imán natural. Cuchicheaba y había estado escuchando todo en completo silencio—. Está maldito…

—¿Cómo osas decir eso, mujer? —Defendió el tabernero.

—Dumbledore —Dijo con simpleza y veneno en la voz, en un tono que cualquiera diría, blasfemaba—. El viejo fue a palacio el día de su nacimiento. Una de las comadronas que asistió el parto de la reina me lo ha dicho, el príncipe murió mucho antes de nacer. Estaba congelado.

Los hombres no dijeron nada más, intercambiaron miradas suspicaces entre sí y la mujer sonrió victoriosa. El viajero supo que ese era su cometido, sembrar la duda y desatar los rumores. Una vil lengua larga.

—El rey le pidió que lo salvara pero no podía hacerlo por completo. Su corazón es de hielo —Continuó, como si se lo hubieran pedido.

—Esos son rumores, Skeeter, mentiras que la gente cuenta.

—¿Enserio eso crees, Aberforth? ¿Y cómo explicas su aspecto? ¿Su carácter?

—Cualquiera puede ser albino —Convino el tabernero—. La misma hermana de la reina es rubia. Todos somos diferentes y no por eso estamos malditos.

La mujer se mostró orgullosa y dio una calada a un cigarrillo que había encendido mientras hablaba, se veía vulgar y sus facciones se movieron con indiferencia.

—Yo lo único que sé es que, si al llegar el invierno el príncipe no ha desposado a una doncella, algo muy malo ocurrirá.

—Eres una supersticiosa crédula, mujer.

—Y tú un viejo decrepito —Atacó al tabernero.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?!

El viajero se levantó, no queriendo escuchar su discusión. Aquellos rumores le parecían tan ajenos que no sabía porque había estado escuchándolos. Eran solo una sarta de tonterías. Él estaba allí por algo mucho más importante, que tenía que ver con una mansión en las montañas que estaría esperándole. Se echó la mochila a los hombros y emprendió el paso, cuanto antes llegara a aquella casa… más pronto podría conocer al dueño.

* * *

—Debes ser un buen chico, recuérdalo.

El rey terminó de acomodar el cabello de su hijo para que se viera presentable, aunque un mechón rebelde se salió de su lugar en el último momento. Volvió a aplastarlo y colocó la corona de plata sobre su cabeza. Estaba tan alto como él y tenían una complextura parecida. Los ojos aceituna del joven le miraron sin expresión alguna, se apagaban un poquito cada día que pasaba.

»Trátalas con respeto y muestra una sonrisa.

—Claro, padre —Aseguró el príncipe con solemnidad—. Lo intentaré.

James lo miró dudoso. Harry sabía que no confiaba en su palabra… Nadie esperaba demasiado de él y, aunque se esforzara al máximo, jamás conseguía expresar nada de ninguna forma. Era como estar encerrado, atrapado dentro de sí mismo, obligado a gritar desde un rincón alejado en su mente. El miedo le carcomía pero en el exterior era como un muñeco de porcelana sin vida. Todo era tan frío en su interior y nadie lo sabía.

Su padre salió de la habitación, dejándole solo. Harry se miró en el espejo y, como siempre, no pudo verse. Ese que le devolvía la mirada no era él.

Bajó al salón solo para encontrar las mismas miradas constantes de escrutinio. A sus dieciséis años ya sabía mucho de hipocresía. Y fue lo mismo de cada día, la tortura de jóvenes llorosas ante su poco tacto y recriminaciones que le hacían ver como un villano despiadado. Ninguna entendía que por más que lo deseara la sonrisa no afloraba y no podía ser gentil, debía ser honesto. Su cuerpo le obligaba, le traicionaba una vez más.

—¡Idiota! —Exclamó una de ellas, estampándole su pequeña y nada delicada mano en la mejilla. Había preguntado si la consideraba la más hermosa de la sala. Él había dicho que no.

Harry se levantó después de ella, queriendo disculparse. La mejilla le dolía pero eso no era lo importante.

—Pero… he dicho la verdad —Odiaba no poder halagarla, era bastante bonita sí, pero había otras allí afuera que lo eran mucho más. Incluso los caballeros le parecían atractivos. Y tenía miedo de todos ellos, del odio en sus miradas como en la de los demás que habían pisado esa sala.

—¡So tonto! ¡Imbécil!

En la entrada, la madre le estrechó en brazos y le miró furibunda.

—Es usted un monstruo —Dijo—. Hacer llorar a mi pequeña niña, que lo único que deseaba era ayudarle.

Miró a su alrededor, todos le estaban mirando mal. Incluso algunas doncellas empezaron a marcharse. Se equivocaba, no era todo como siempre… ese era su mayor escándalo, porque él estaba bien y afuera, no como las otras veces que se había desvanecido. Y no podía soportarlo, no quería más de aquello. Odiaba todo y a todos.

A paso presuroso salió del salón y cruzó por el jardín a las caballerizas, no quería escuchar el llamado de su padre, no quería ver la decepción en sus ojos. Subió a un caballo y huyó de allí. Lo mejor era que se fuera, que dejara a todos vivir en paz. Sus padres lo merecían… y él también.

* * *

La mansión se alzaba esplendorosa, brillante y cristalina. Inmensos ventanales en la parte superior, un balcón amplio, columnas labradas y la escalinata escarchada. La puerta tenía un copo de nieve grabado en toda su superficie y, al abrirlas, este pareció partirse en dos. Adentro había un gran salón, amplio y frío.

—¿Quién eres?

Su voz resonó, gruesa y aterciopelada como era, un arma de doble filo, que engatusaba y asustaba por igual. Pero aquel joven, que volteó al escucharle, no se sorprendió de mirarlo allí. No podía verlo claramente, era como un borrón en su memoria. No decía nada, solo le miraba fijo y sin reservas. Sabía que amaba sus ojos.

—Severus…

¡Crash!

Se levantó de pronto, una rama se había roto más allá. Miró a su alrededor y suspiró. De nuevo aquel sueño constante que siempre le asaltaba cuando dormía, nítido e irreal como una visión. De él solo quedaba la presencia y aquel sentimiento de calidez que le recorría las venas. Tenía el corazón acelerado y las mejillas le ardían. Se incorporó, ya había dormido suficiente.

Caminar por las montañas nevadas era en extremo difícil y el viajero maldecía al invierno. Tal vez no hubiera tormenta pero las nubes se acercaban amenazantes al pueblo. Había estado recorriendo la montaña por días completos y no encontraba lo que buscaba… en aquel lugar no había ninguna mansión. Chasqueó la lengua al darse cuenta de que había vuelto al punto de partida… ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Era el lugar correcto! Estaba seguro de eso, la adivina a la que había acudido con desesperación había señalado las montañas del Sur…

Cerró los ojos y vio el mismo paisaje que le rodeaba, la cascada congelada, los abetos escarchados y el muro de piedra… todo estaba allí, solo faltaba la dichosa mansión de cristal y, claro, él chico que habitaba en ella. Lo primero que pasó por su cabeza fue volver a recorrer la montaña pero supo que sería inútil. Sus esperanzas se fueron al garete, viajar tanto… para nada.

Suspiró resignado, lo mejor sería volver al pueblo.

Serpenteo por el camino rocoso y notó que había huellas de un corcel desviando hacia el peñasco. Eso era peligroso, podría haber un derrumbe. Intentó convencerse de que no le importaba en lo absoluto pero a los pocos minutos regresó para seguir las huellas. Estas, efectivamente, le llevaron al peñasco. Escuchó el relinchido del caballo terreno arriba y se sujetó de la base de un tronco para lograr mirar, todo estaba de subida.

Sus ojos se aguzaron ante la visión y contuvo un poco el aliento para no ser descubierto. Sobre el corcel había un muchacho.

Le observó subir la mano hasta su cabeza para revolverse el cabello, este obedeció como si hubiera estado esperando que lo hiciera, el viento ayudó un poco también. La combinación en sí era sublime, el cabello blanco siendo agitado por la brisa y sus ojos aceitunados mirando al pueblo sin expresión alguna. Su cuerpo esbelto pero fibroso dibujándose bajo una levita azul índigo, las piernas gruesas y varoniles en un pantalón blanco, botas de baile altas y negras con hebillas plateadas. Los rasgos finos y juveniles asomando el rostro de un caballero.

Pero era extraño, como si sintiera que los colores de su melena y ojos no le pertenecieran. Como si… ese no fuera él.

Al ver su reino a lo lejos, pequeño y congelado, Harry se dio cuenta de que no comprendía porque sus padres tenían tanta prisa por casarle con alguna doncella. En un principio creía que querían coronarle a su mayoría de edad pero no era posible, sus padres estaban gozosos de salud, eran jóvenes y bastante enérgicos, podrían reinar por muchos, muchos años venideros. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué organizarle entrevistas todos los días desde los quince años? ¿Por qué obligarle a sufrir aquellas malas pasadas? ¿Tan desesperados estaban por deshacerse de…?

Un pensamiento se atravesó frente a él de pronto, como si otra bola de nieve se estampara contra su cara… y sintió que todo se caía a pedazos. Tragó saliva y miró su hogar, aquel gran castillo con tres torres y cuatro alas llenas de riquezas e historia. Los jardines amplios y nevados, que jamás había visto verdes… jamás había visto ni sentido el sol… Jamás había visto otra cosa que no fuera invierno. En un parpadeo, todo fue cubierto por las sombras de la tormenta que se avecinaba, se negaba a aceptarlo.

Entonces sucedió y el viajero se encontró contemplando lo que sería el hecho que cambiaría sus vidas. De la comisura del ojo derecho de Harry escurrió una única lágrima, pura y cristalina que, al instante de bajar por su mejilla, se cristalizó.

* * *

 **~4~**

Harry desmontó cerca de la cascada y soltó las monturas del caballo, que se acercó a él para que le acariciara.

—Vete a casa —Le murmuró antes de animarlo a irse, el animal se alejó entre los árboles y él se dejó caer de rodillas al borde del río helado, mirando su reflejo en el hielo, distorsionado y turbio. Se sentía confundido y aquella cara no reflejaba absolutamente nada, estaba tan congelada como las aguas.

Llevó las manos a su cabeza y revolvió su cabello con desesperación, no podía creer que todo ese tiempo todo lo que sus padres desearan era deshacerse de él… y todo por culpa de aquella estúpida faz. Debía… debía lograr exteriorizar lo que había en él, sentía que moriría si no lo hacía. Aquella tempestad en su interior debía sacarla, tenía que abrir su corazón… debía ser un buen chico, tal y como sus padres querían.

Estrelló sus manos contra el hielo, sintiendo la misma energía que sintiera aquella vez, cuando congelara la pared de su habitación. Esta vez no iba a reprimirse. Asomado entre los árboles, el viajero lo observó atentamente y no entendió lo que esperaba al hacer eso hasta que escuchó el crujido.

El hielo se rompió en pedazos y cayó con un estrépito al agua, esta empezó a fluir violentamente y temió por el chico… pero este ya no estaba cerca. Se había puesto en pie y caminaba con paso decidido hacia el muro de piedra. Luz verdosa se escurrió entre sus dedos, congelándolo al instante y movió las manos a los lados, pequeños brotes de hielo emergieron del piso, tejiendo paredes como enredaderas.

Harry sabía que ya no podía volver al castillo y, en su dolor, creyó factible que era mejor quedarse allí, vivir en su propio reino de soledad, él ya era un príncipe después de todo. No había nada a lo que volver. Sentía que su magia se desbordaba, escapaba por sus poros como una avalancha. Se quitó las botas y los calcetines, quedando descalzo en el frío suelo de hielo, los arrojó junto a la levita en un rincón y se arremangó la camisa. Dio un pisotón y más plantas cristalizadas emergieron del muro, creando secciones alargadas hacia los lados y hacia arriba. Embelesado, el viajero se acercó y se refugió detrás de una gran roca que pronto se congelaría y se volvería parte de aquella estructura. Harry dibujó las ventanas y las puertas con sus dedos, abriéndose paso. Creó una escalinata que conducía a la planta alta y dio vueltas en el salón, sintiéndose libre como antes jamás.

Ya no tenía que esconder sus poderes ni lo que era, allí podría ser él mismo sin ser juzgado. No sabía porque sus creaciones parecían hechas por naturaleza ni porque se cristalizaban al instante pero no le interesaba mucho. Movió sus manos y creó flores que se extendieron por los muros, esculpió los detalles y creó un candelabro sobre su cabeza.

Entonces alzó la palma y ante él se materializaron pequeños cristales, que formaron una figura. El viajero vio que era el mismo chico, sonriendo. Este le extendió la mano y el verdadero intentó tomarla, más al contacto los cristales se desvanecieron. Una ventisca entró por el gran portón principal y el viajero se agazapó en sí mismo, estaba helando.

—No volveré jamás —Escuchó decir al joven, que rápidamente cerró la puerta y dio media vuelta para subir la escalinata.

Entonces reparó en la figura que se dibujaba tras el muro helado, bajó en completo silencio y se asomó. El viajero se había sentado en el suelo.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Preguntó secamente.

El sujeto levantó la cabeza y se encontró de frente con un par de ojos tan oscuros como un pozo, infinitos, cálidos. Al ponerse de pie, se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre era más alto, esbelto pero de complextura fuerte y resuelta. Se sintió indefenso y temeroso… ¿era tal vez un mercenario? Retrocedió un paso y siguió mirándole con su expresión insoldable, aunque por dentro moría de miedo.

—¿Cómo has hecho…? —El viajero no pudo terminar su pregunta, al mirarle a los ojos pudo verlo, a un niño tembloroso y asustado—. Lo siento… no era mi intención asustarte.

—No estoy asustado —Repuso Harry indiferente—. Ahora dime quién eres y qué haces en mi… —Titubeó un momento, el brillo doloroso en su mirar fue obvio para el otro—. En mi casa.

—Bueno, dímelo tú —Contestó—. Tú me has llamado.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, algo así —Desenrolló la bufanda a pesar de que allí había demasiado frío y se quitó el gorro para despejar su cara—. Me has llamado… en un sueño.

Harry observó atento su proceder y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando el cabello negro cayó en dos cortinas sobre su rostro de facciones duras. Era varios, quizá muchos, años mayor que él. La nariz aguileña era lo que saltaba a la vista en primer lugar, después aquellos ojos inexpresivos y que decían tanto a la vez. Los labios finos se vieron humedecidos por su lengua al mirar la mansión con detenimiento, toda hecha de hielo, toda parecida al cristal. Aquel hombre, de piel lechosa y con pinta de errante, era la más bella visión que había tenido en toda su vida.

—Un sueño —Murmuró. El viajero le miró, haciéndole despertar de su ilusión.

—Sí, así es. Aunque es un poco ridículo ahora que tú lo dices.

—Entonces… ¿has venido porque me has visto en un sueño? —Para Harry, decir esas palabras significaba algo hermoso.

—Si… bueno, no… no te he visto a ti, vi esta mansión —Abarcó la estructura con sus brazos, aún estaba bastante alucinado por el hecho de haberla visto construir. Harry quiso torcer el gesto, un poco celoso. ¡Su creación tenía más atención que él!—. Y había alguien… imagino que eras tú.

—Pero… ¿qué esperabas encontrar aquí?

El hombre miró al joven atentamente, en el instante había sabido que había estado esperando encontrarlo a él. La comisura de sus labios se arqueó levemente, en una sonrisa ladeada llena de misterio que a Harry se le antojó bastante atractiva.

—Quién sabe —Murmuró para luego pasar de él, admirando la casa.

Se quitó un guante y pasó los dedos por las paredes labradas, afuera se veía la nieve empezando a caer.

—¿Cómo has hecho esto? —Preguntó fascinado.

Harry, que le seguía muy de cerca, le miró. Aquella persona le había visto hacer magia y no se había asustado en lo absoluto, como todos en aquel reino.

—Lo has visto —Le dijo.

—Sí, pero me refiero… ¿Dónde lo aprendiste? —Repuso con curiosidad.

—En ningún lado —Se alejó un poco, acariciando su muñeca pero se encontraron frente a frente al voltear. El hombre le interrogaba con su expresión… sintió un poco de envidia, él deseaba poder…—. He nacido con ello.

Lo vio asentir.

—Vaya que hace frío aquí —Harry no sentía nada—. ¿No crees?

Miró una vez más la casa y luego volvió a él, lo miró, desde los pies desnudos hasta la cabeza de cabello rebelde.

—¿No tienes frío?

—No.

—¿Estás hecho de hielo o qué? —Inquirió burlón, su humor parecía ser un poco ácido y hosco, y le enrolló la bufanda alrededor del cuello. Olía a pino y a algo muy cálido. Sintió que le rozaba la mejilla y ese toque ardía, se sentía derretir como nieve en el fuego—. Estás helado.

Harry no respondió absolutamente nada, todo era confuso. ¿Qué era aquella sensación? ¿Aquellos repiqueteos en su pecho? ¿Acaso estaba muriendo?

—Venga, ponte las botas que vas a enfermar —Le ordenó el hombre y, por alguna extraña razón, no pudo desobedecerlo.

* * *

En el castillo, el rey y la reina estaban ansiosos, preocupados por su hijo al cual no encontraban. Una marcha había salido a seguirle el paso pero, según informaron a su regreso, le habían perdido el rastro en los lindes del pueblo. El rey Potter mantenía la esperanza de que su primogénito volviera eventualmente y tanto él como la reina miraban hacia las montañas desde el balcón principal en espera. No obstante, la noche cayó, un trueno se escuchó justo a sus espaldas y ambos supieron que no había tiempo para aquello. La tormenta se cernía sobre el pueblo como una bestia furiosa.

—Debemos ir por él, James —Exteriorizo Lily sus pensamientos, sus ojos verdes refulgían más fuertes y valientes que nunca.

El asintió y ordeno a Arthur que prepararan sus monturas lo antes posible. En el momento en que la nieve azotaba, ellos emprendieron el paso a las montañas. No habían luchado diecisiete años manteniendo a su hijo a salvo para venir a rendirse al último momento.

* * *

—La primera vez que tuve aquel sueño, fue algo tan sorpresivo que aluciné todo el día sobre ello. Jamás se lo conté a nadie porque quería que fuera algo solo mío. Ya sabes, un sueño así no lo tienes muchas veces y podría significar un buen augurio. O al menos eso pensé, creo que era demasiado joven... pero después de un par de meses con el mismo sueño, decidí que no era cualquier cosa. Algunas veces solo escuchaba mi nombre y en otras "Te he estado esperando" pero lo demás no cambiaba. Acudí con la adivina del pueblo, muchos pensaban que ya estaba totalmente loca pero sentía que nadie más me entendería. Ella me escuchó atentamente, luego me miro con sus grandes ojos y dijo: "Joven, su sueño es fácil de descifrar. Debe emprender el viaje que le llevara a descubrir a quien le llama. Su destino son las altas y lejanas montañas del Sur, en el reino helado al fin de la tierra. Allí encontrara la respuesta a este enigma que le acosa."

»En un principio creí que de verdad estaba completamente chiflada —Su boca se torció y miró despectivamente a la nada—. Jamás había oído hablar de un reino helado ni de nada parecido. Entonces después de un año, cuando estaba por cumplir quince, mire a mi padre y le dije que no tenía nada que perder, que emprendería mi búsqueda y encontraría las montañas del sur. El respondió que moriría, creo que no le importaba en lo absoluto. Así que tome un caballo y partí ese mismo día cuando cayó la noche, después de todo no me había dado su consentimiento. Y ni una sola noche, en estos diecisiete años, he dejado de ver esta mansión en sueños.

Ambos estaban sentados en el salón, alrededor de una fogata que el viajero había hecho. La casa al parecer se había cristalizado a tal punto que ni ese pequeño fuego podía derretirla. Harry le miraba fijamente, sin demostrar interés alguno en sus facciones. Sin embargo, el brillo de excitación que relampagueaba en sus ojos era lo que le había animado a seguir relatando. Sabía que bajo esa capa fría había un niño ilusionado con su historia. Era la primera vez que relataba sus aventuras a alguien y se sentía unos años más joven, más vivaz. Una sonrisa melancólica adornó sus labios al recordar a su padre, un hombre arisco que seguro estaría demasiado viejo, sino es que se encontraba ya muerto.

—Espera —Dijo Harry neutro, sus ojos reflejando asombro—. ¿Has viajado por diecisiete años?

—Y recorrido el mundo de punta a punta.

—Mientes —Acuso el chico inmutable, pero sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y derrochaban incredulidad.

—No miento —Le dijo suavemente y llevo una mano para acariciar un mechón del blanco cabello, que tanta curiosidad le producía, entre el pulgar y el índice. Harry siguió el movimiento y su corazón latió desbocado por ese momento, luego el viajero retiro su toque—. Una vez estuve en arabia, recorrí el desierto del Sahara a camello.

Sus brazos se movieron con suavidad y rememoro aquel lugar árido y seco en el que paso hambre y sed.

—Dunas de arena que se extendían a lo largo y a lo ancho pareciendo un océano infinito. El sol ardiente y el calor sofocante. Fue toda una experiencia. Me topé con ladrones y con errantes pero también conocí a un gran Sultán —Una sonrisa burlona se asomó en su rostro—. Su hija deseaba casarse conmigo.

—¿En que otro lugar has estado? —Harry, por alguna razón, sintió una leve molestia al pensar en aquella princesa árabe que deseaba desposar al viajero. Mejor era desviar el tema… ¿Qué tal y había prometido volver por ella? No quería saberlo.

—Los Alpes, montañas heladas y largos valles verdes casi tan amplios como esta tierra. Un lugar hermoso sin duda —Meditó un poco y luego se volvió a él. Harry se asustó un poco por el repentino movimiento pero no lo demostró—. Pero nada se compara a estar en tierra celta. Recorrí los pueblos irlandeses y las colonias en Rumania donde residen los jinetes de dragones.

—¡¿Dragones?! —Harry se cubrió la boca con los labios al instante. Había alzado la voz... por primera vez en su vida había exclamado algo.

—Cientos de ellos —Aseveró el viajero, ajeno al desconcierto del más joven—. De todos los tamaños y formas que puedas imaginar. También habían elfos y duendes, muchos, territorios repletos de ellos.

—Creí que solo eran cuentos de hadas —Logró decir el chico en su confusión.

—Tú haces magia —Le miró con una ceja arqueada—. Creo que tú más que nadie debería saber que los cuentos tienen una base sólida, aunque esta se ha perdido al pasar de lengua en lengua.

—Sí, tienes razón —Murmuro el joven—. Es solo que, me parece increíble. Yo jamás he salido de aquí. Siempre he visto esto, solamente.

—Pero este es un lugar mágico también, en todo lugar se habla del reino helado.

—¿Reino helado? —Repitió Harry sin comprender.

—Has vivido toda tu vida aquí... ¿y no te has dado cuenta? —El hombre parecía incrédulo ¿En dónde había estado viviendo aquel muchacho hasta ese entonces? ¿Encerrado?

—¿De qué? —Sus ojos aceituna danzaron hacia las llamas un momento, el fuego no le gustaba en lo absoluto y abrazó sus piernas hacia sí un poco más.

—De que la primavera jamás llega, de que el sol nunca sale. De eso.

Harry lo medito un poco.

—Ahora que lo dices... sí, es cierto. Solo he oído hablar de años pasados, de festivales de verano y otoños color maple pero jamás… —Dio un largo bostezo que atrajo la mirada del mayor—. …los he visto.

—¿Estás cansado?

—Solo un poco —Bostezó una vez más—. Jamás había utilizado mis poderes, menos con tal magnitud. Creo que he utilizado toda mi energía.

—Espera… ¿estás diciendo que es la primera vez que utilizas tu poder? ¿La primera?

Harry asintió y apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas, de pronto le pareció totalmente triste y su expresión se volvió desolada.

—Una vez lo hice, sin querer… y los niños que estaban allí se asustaron tanto que yo mismo me aterré. Al principio pensé que era malo, mis padres dijeron que no debía mostrarlos en público —Escondió la cara entre sus brazos y su voz sonó amortiguada, afligida a partir de allí—. Siempre me mantuve alejado de todos y todo… creo que por eso no había notado lo de que el reino ha estado congelado desde siempre. Terminé por huir aquí.

El viajero le vio desamparado y sintió un impulso al que se mostró renuente al principio pero terminó por ponerse a su lado y pasar un brazo por sus hombros. Harry levantó la cabeza y miró al frente incrédulo. Aquel gesto le hizo sentir tan cálido que sintió por primera vez un poco de frío.

—Será mejor que descanses —Escuchó que le decía la voz aterciopelada de aquel que le abrazaba. Asintió, el sueño le vencía y terminó por apoyar la cabeza en él. Se sentía seguro a su lado.

Al sentir su respiración pausada, el pelinegro tomó su capa y la acomodó en el suelo para recostarle a él. Hacía un frío de los mil demonios pero en su interior, aquel chico lo valía. Lo observó dormir por un instante, tan apacible y tan hermoso a la vez… los labios rosáceos entreabiertos. Se quitó los guantes y acercó su dedo a ellos para rosarlos con suavidad, su aliento le golpeó con calidez y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina.

Se alejó nuevamente y se acercó al fuego para calentarse un poco. Por Merlín, debía estarse volviendo loco, pero de una cosa estaba seguro…

Quería besarlo.

* * *

La tormenta lo hacía todo más difícil, desde la visión hasta el andar de los caballos. La reina se había cambiado a la montura de su esposo, el cual la protegía del frío entre sus brazos mientras intentaba abrirse paso ante aquella ventisca helada. James tenía un presentimiento que le hacía seguir a pesar de todo, debía encontrar a su hijo.

* * *

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos se sintió cómodo y bastante cálido. Se incorporó y notó que estaba enrollado en una capa negra y la bufanda gris había hecho de almohada para su cabeza. Buscó al viajero por toda la estancia y lo encontró arrebujado contra la pared más cercana al fuego. Se acercó a él y le cubrió con su capa. Observó su rostro por un largo rato, queriendo rozarlo con sus dedos, sin embargo sabía que su tacto era frío y acabaría por despertarlo.

—¿Vas a mirarme más tiempo? —Dijo el hombre, provocando que diera un salto y cayera de sentón al suelo, sintió las mejillas arderle un poco y se alejó abrumado, aquellas sensaciones eran nuevas y terroríficas.

—Lo siento —Musitó bajito.

El de ojos negros se acomodó aún más con la capa pero después de un minuto supo que no podría volver a dormir. Se enderezó y miró al chico con la cabeza baja y las manos a los costados de esta en señal de confusión.

—¿Estás bien?

—No —Respondió al instante—. No entiendo que sucede.

—¿Con qué? —Preguntó ofuscado.

—Conmigo, siento que algo ha cambiado —Explicó con desespero—. Nunca antes había alzado la voz, ni sentido calor en las mejillas, ni me había puesto tan nervioso ¡¿Ves?! —Alzó las manos, mostrándole lo temblorosas que se encontraban.

—Sí, lo veo —Respondió, alzando las cejas.

—¿Sabes qué me ocurre? —Harry le miró temeroso y con los ojos cristalizados. El viajero enlazó los síntomas descritos por el chico y terminó concluyendo en algo que le aceleró el corazón.

—Puede ser —Esbozó una sonrisa y se incorporó, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarle. Harry la tomó tímidamente, el tacto haciéndole sentir peor.

—Creo que tú eres el culpable —Le dijo en voz baja y el viajero contuvo las ganas de reír ¿Cómo podía existir una criatura así? Tan inocente.

—Dime… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Harry —Respondió, mirando fijamente su mano que aún no era soltada por la del mayor—. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—Severus.

—Como anillo al dedo —Dijo. Le miró a los ojos y un suspiro se originó en su pecho pero lo reprimió, sentía la mano de Severus calentar la suya.

—Es tu turno —Soltó su mano poco a poco y Harry la dejó caer a su costado, parecía hipnotizado—. Cuéntame tu historia, príncipe de hielo.

* * *

 _»Estando solo en el mundo, extiende sus brazos contra la noche._

 _Pierde la fe en su corazón y en su mente. Llora fuerte contra la tormenta,_

 _los destellos se desvían a su cielo… Él es tan frágil como una flor en el viento.»_

* * *

 **~5~**

El viento azotaba y la nieve se hacía más densa de lo que jamás había sido, en el pueblo las chimeneas crepitaban apenas y las casas crujían por el rugir de la tormenta. Sobre las montañas había una pequeña casa, parecía tan frágil que el solo hecho de que se mantuviera aún allí se pensaba era cosa de magia.

Dumbledore calentaba sopa, mientras el ave que descansaba sobre un perchero viejo emanaba pequeñas ondas de calor que se fundían con las del fuego, adentro estaba perfecto, lo justo para sus débiles huesos. La larga barba blanca se movió cuando una pequeña e insignificante ráfaga de aire frío se coló por debajo de la puerta y un copo de nieve minúsculo se atoró en las hebras platinas.

El anciano tomó el copo entre sus dedos y lo examinó de cerca, al instante, sus ojos se iluminaron con la luz de alguien que sabe leer las señales del universo. Miró hacia el techo desvencijado de su hogar y se levantó, con más energía de la que una persona de su edad podría.

—¡Es tiempo, Fawkes! —Anunció al ave que apenas y se mosqueó, parpadeando perezosamente se acomodó en su lugar, no pensaba abandonar su nido para adentrarse en la tormenta.

En cambio el viejo tomó su túnica y su bastón, al salir, el viento trajo a su barba un nuevo blanco que parecía fundirse con ella y se subió la capucha para alcanzar a los reyes que subían la montaña. El día por fin había llegado.

* * *

Cuando el viajero había pronunciado aquellas palabras, toda ilusión de que no le reconociera se había hecho trizas en el suelo de cristal. Desvió la mirada y caminó por el salón vacío y carente de muebles.

—No hay historia que contar —Le dijo y una nota de tristeza salió de su voz, asustándole de nuevo.

—Eres más de lo que aparentas, Harry.

—Solo soy yo —Murmuró en respuesta y sabía que esa era la verdad, su única verdad—. Soy lo que ves, no hay más.

—¿Y por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué no estás en tu hogar? —La mirada de Harry se clavó en él una vez más y entonces volvía a ser un témpano de hielo, brumosa como la tormenta que azotaba fuera de la mansión.

—Este es mi hogar ahora.

Lo vio marcharse a la planta alta, subiendo la escalera y escuchó el murmullo del viento contra las paredes. Lo siguió al instante, Harry se detuvo a mitad del pasillo.

—¿Podrías…? Quisiera estar solo…

Pero Severus, después de tanto tiempo solo y anhelante por él, se negó a abandonarle. Podía sentir la desolación de Harry, tal como podía sentir el frío en aquella gran casa de hielo. Deseaba entender, él más que nadie sabía lo que era estar solo.

—¿Es por la maldición?

Lívido, el príncipe bajó los hombros y se giró lentamente a él.

—¿Maldición? ¿De qué hablas?

—No estoy… muy seguro de todo esto. En la taberna hablaban de una maldición, decían que estabas congelado y por ello necesitabas desposar a una doncella antes de tu mayoría de edad, que ocurriría algo malo en el reino si no era así…

—Yo no… —Inoportunamente se llevó una mano al pecho y se sintió débil, como si el calor que aquel viajero le había dado se esfumara de él y antes de que pudiera moverse, Severus le sujetó de los hombros. Le miró con los ojos asustados ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía? ¿Era realmente una maldición? Un nudo se atoró, apretado y asfixiante en su garganta.

—¿Qué sucede? —Pero la pregunta no tenía respuesta, Harry no sabía que sucedía a su alrededor, ni con él.

—Siempre supe que algo estaba mal conmigo —Le dijo, mientras se recargaba en él, ambos quedaron sentados en el suelo—. Fue el primer pensamiento consiente que tuve, de hecho... La primera vez que me vi al espejo no me reconocí, solo vi a un extraño y mi padre me explicó que era mi reflejo, que no era otra persona sino yo… pero jamás se lo he podido decir a nadie, nadie lo entendería. No podrían saber lo que es… sentirte atrapado dentro de ti, sin poder reír, llorar, gritar… Severus —Alzó la mirada y se encontró con la pena más pura, con el entendimiento de que él sufría, la preocupación. La mirada de Severus era muy parecida a la de su padre, entonces entendió lo que no había visto antes en aquellos ojos marrones que le habían acompañado toda su vida. Y el conocimiento se dispersó en su mente, tan claro y afilado como los cantos helados que brotaban del suelo con su magia—. Tengo que irme… tengo que alejarme de aquí, de todos.

Severus, que se encontraba abrumado por la grandiosa sensación de tenerlo entre sus brazos por primera vez, le miró preocupado.

—Pero, hay una fuerte nevada afuera —Fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Y yo soy un príncipe de hielo —Le recordó con amargura.

Harry se puso en pie de nuevo, impulsado por la decisión de marcharse. El viajero no tuvo más opción que seguirle, entendiendo con claridad la razón por la que estaba allí… había pasado una vida buscándole, soñándole. Seguiría al príncipe a donde fuera.

—Si me marcho ahora, quizá pueda cruzar las montañas en unos días —Le dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras y tomaba la levita que había desechado, poniéndosela alrededor—. Quizá pueda estar lejos a tiempo.

—¿A tiempo para qué? ¿A dónde piensas ir?

Harry se volvió, con el ceño fruncido en confusión y preocupación.

—Para que lo que tenga que pasar, pase —Severus iba a objetar algo más y enseguida agregó: —Estoy por cumplir la mayoría de edad, debo avanzar pronto.

—Está bien —Aceptó el mayor, desairado por no entender lo que el príncipe parecía tener muy claro, podía indagar en el viaje. Hizo ademán de tomar sus cosas y la voz inmutable de Harry se escuchó como un eco por toda la mansión.

—Tú no puedes venir.

* * *

Después de acampar al resguardo de una cueva húmeda, lo reyes estaban listos para reanudar su viaje, y sin embargo la tormenta no amainaba ni un poco. La nieve caía espesa y daba la apariencia de densa neblina que limitaba la vista, el rey James conocía perfectamente las montañas, recorridas en sus andares de antaño y aventuras juveniles junto a sus fieles caballeros que ahora mismo le acompañaban. Sirius y Remus apagaban la fogata depositando cúmulos de nieve sobre ella, cuando lo hicieron, las llamas trémulas se esfumaron y la cueva quedó solo iluminada por la escasa y pálida luz que entraba del día.

Estaban por subir a los caballos cuando Remus, que tenía la mejor vista que James había conocido jamás, advirtió que alguien se acercaba. Ciñeron los ojos hasta poder distinguirla, una sola silueta que se enfrentaba al flagelador viento, era delgaducha y algo desgarbada, como una ramita en la tempestad amenazada con romperse.

—¿Quién va? —Preguntó Sirius en voz alta, que resonó en la cueva pero se fue con el viento en el exterior y llevó la mano a su espada fiel, que colgaba de su cintura. En cambio, Remus no hizo ningún movimiento y eso le hizo sentir más confiado.

—Un viejo amigo de sus Majestades —Dijo el hombre, con voz cascada mientras se adentraba en el refugio. Se quitó la capucha y la nieve calló a sus pies.

—¡Dumbledore! —Exclamó James al verlo—. ¿Cómo ha sabido que estamos aquí?

Y la pregunta le sonó tonta hasta él, era obvio, un mago que ve las estrellas sabía todo. Los ojos azules le miraron con hilaridad.

—¿Por qué ha venido?

—A guiarles —Respondió con simpleza—. El príncipe Harry estaba en las cascadas —Lily miró a James con esperanza, no estaban tan lejos, podían llegar en una hora a lo mucho si apretaban el paso—. Sin embargo, de eso hace unas horas. Ahora camina la cima, está alejándose cada vez más.

—¡James! —Exclamó la reina con los ojos cubiertos por un manto de preocupación. Más allá de las montañas no había nada más que despeñaderos de muerte.

—Debemos darnos prisa —Acató el rey, como si su sola voz fuera una orden. Dumbledore asintió y subieron a las monturas, el caballo de Lily fue cedido al anciano para su comodidad.

Justo en ese instante, Harry escuchaba las pisadas de Severus a sus espaldas, un chom chom chom entre la nieve y el silbar del viento. Convencer al hombre de quedarse atrás había sido en vano, no podía dejar de ver su rostro incrédulo y el ceño fruncido. El viajero no había dicho nada desde la última vez que mediaran palabra… y eso había sido un escueto «Ni hablar». Harry se preguntó por qué querría ir con él, no se conocían en lo absoluto. Pero el solo hecho de tener a alguien con él, alguien que podía verlo, hizo que su corazón se sintiera en llamas.

Pero el gusto de caminar a prisa en la tormenta duró poco, puesto que el cansancio le venció pronto, no recordaba la última vez que había probado bocado. Y no es que le importara, pues su cuerpo había empezado a dejar de sentir, como si no hubiera más que frío en él. Se tambaleó un par de veces y entonces tropezó, no sentía los pies, como si la circulación ya fuera nula.

Sintió los brazos del viajero a su alrededor, fuertes y confiables, cálidos.

—Estás demente —Le dijo con la voz gruesa—. Te estás congelando, no trajiste abrigo alguno. Morirás de hipotermia.

—No tengo frío, Severus —Murmuró, mientras el mayor le subía a su espalda, cubriéndolos a ambos con su gruesa capa—. Algo no está bien…

—Claro que no, idiota. Estás helado, necesitamos resguardarnos de la tormenta, te dije que esperaras a que pasase.

—No lo entiendes —Dijo en un último intento.

—Explícamelo cuando encontremos una endemoniada cueva —Respondió el hombre arisco, mirando a todos lados. Los salientes de piedra se veían helados y nada prometedores.

Siguió avanzando por varias horas, o al menos eso pareció, hasta que halló una abertura en la roca de la montaña, no muy profunda pero les protegería un poco, le permitiría hacer alguna fogata. Dejó a Harry acurrucado con la capa y salió por algunas ramas, había sobrevivido a climas como ese antes.

Cuando volvió, Harry estaba sentado al borde de la cueva, se había quitado la capa y la levita, sus pies descalzos tocaban con la nieve y él mismo parecía fundirse con ella, la piel casi transparente y el cabello blanco revoloteando con el viento. Había levantado una pared de hielo que lo bloqueaba parcialmente y movía los dedos embelesado en las volutas verdes que después se tornaban azules. Parecía menos vivo, menos corpóreo, que la primera que lo viera hace tan solo un día.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Le dijo con cierto tono de reproche. Al mirarlo, sentía que se escurría de su lado, como si Harry se estuviera alejando con la tormenta.

El príncipe tardó un momento en notar su presencia y luego simplemente le miró, dejando que su magia se evaporara.

—Te dije que no tenía frío.

Severus suspiró y se sentó a su lado, la mano de Harry descansaba cerca de él y, sin dudarlo, posó la suya sobre ella. Pudo sentir el frío atravesar el guante. El joven miró el gesto y luego a él.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Severus? —Volvió a preguntarle, deseando saber qué le daba el poder de ser tan aguerrido en la vida. Él mismo se sentía vacío, como si hubiera vivido miles de años que pesaran sobre él sin hallar nada, ni una razón para seguir. Harry miró al frente y supuso que él era como aquel paisaje tormentoso, helado, incoloro. Siempre desearías que se acabara pronto… no entendía porque alguien le seguiría.

—Aquí es donde debo estar.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que no morirás aquí? — «¿Cómo sabes que yo no te mataré?» Agregó en su cabeza, si pasaba lo que creía que pasaba, él le haría mucho daño.

—Porque cuando te miro —Y le miró, con sus ojos negros brillantes. La sola sensación evocó en Harry algo que siempre había estado allí pero no estaba seguro de haber visto o sentido—. Veo magia. Y no sólo por la que emana de tus manos —Levantó la mano del príncipe, que era casi del tamaño de la suya—. Está en todo tu ser… y es como dijiste, como si esta apariencia no te perteneciera… Eres más de lo que aparentas, Harry, ya te lo había dicho.

—No conoces nada de mí, sin embargo. Crees que soy a quien has visto en tus sueños, soy un ideal que has seguido la mitad de tu vida… ¿Y si no es así, Severus? ¿Si solo soy un copo de nieve que se derretirá pronto, quedando como una insulsa gota de agua? Has sentido el sol, has visto mil maravillas… ¿Y te conformarás con seguirme en este frío? —Dio un largo suspiro y miró a la pared de hielo que él mismo había creado—. No creo que sea tan sencillo, te cansarás de este reino helado, como todos.

—Deja que yo decida eso, príncipe —Respondió el viajero, apretando su mano entre las suyas. Harry sintió un revoloteo en el pecho.

—Mis padres han mantenido el reino lo mejor que pueden, en el frío no sobrevive nada y mucha gente ha abandonado el pueblo en busca de lugares más cálidos. Muchos temen salir porque no tienen nada más. Nuestra riqueza es grande, solo por ello hemos sobrevivido. El invierno solo trae desgracias y es toda mi culpa.

—¿Cómo puede eso ser tu culpa? —La compasión se abrió paso en la voz sedosa y Harry se sintió peor, no quería la lástima de aquel hombre. Se mantuvo callado—. Descansemos un poco.

Prendió la fogata y ambos se colocaron al final de la cueva, acurrucados uno contra el otro. Harry no durmió, dejó que el mayor se apoyara en él e intentó que su calidez le absorbiera. Pero no funcionó, su corazón latía desbocado cuando lo rozaba y se volvía pesado instantes después.

Y cuando Severus se apoyó en la roca entre sueños, que suponía estaba menos fría que él, se levantó y lo miró.

«Gracias por la breve compañía, viajero» pensó para luego dar media vuelta y salir a la tormentosa noche. Miró una vez más al hombre y deseó que las cosas fueran distintas, haberlo conocido en otra situación… quizá habría sido algo hermoso.

Y con esa dulce fantasía lanzó un suspiro, desvaneciéndose entre la espesa nieve, como si siempre hubiera sido parte de ella.

* * *

 **~6~**

Severus despertó cuando una mano fría, aunque no tan fría como las de Harry, tocó su frente. No sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido y desorientado abrió los ojos, frente a él la imagen de una mujer hermosa se abrió paso entre la bruma. Tenía el cabello increíblemente rojo y los ojos de un verde esmeralda precioso, sus mejillas y nariz tenían el rastro rojizo de quien había estado en la tormenta por un largo rato.

—Está vivo —Dijo con la voz melodiosa de una golondrina, escuchó entonces pasos en la cueva. Parpadeó y miró alrededor, había más personas. Un anciano con una túnica azul desvaído que le miraba de una forma extraña y brillante que le sobrecogió, y tres hombres más, uno de los cuales tenía rasgos parecidos a quien en un principio esperaba ver.

Pero no era él, aquel otro hombre tenía el cabello del color de la tinta y los ojos marrones, también poseía las mismas marcas en la cara que la mujer, señal de que iban juntos.

—Hola —Dijo ella para llamar su atención—. Mi nombre es Lily, estamos buscando a nuestro hijo ¿lo has visto? Su nombre es Harry.

—Harry —Murmuró y en una sacudida se incorporó, asustando a la pelirroja y alertando a los demás, uno de los cuales sacó su espada y apuntó hacia él—. Él… —Y lo buscó, como si no supiera ya que se había marchado—. Él… estaba aquí…

—¡¿Lo has visto?! —Lily prácticamente se abalanzó sobre él—. ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo estuvo aquí?

Severus vio en la urgencia de su mirada la preocupación y el anhelo, entonces cayó en la cuenta de que aquella era la madre de Harry… pero no vio en ella nada parecido a él, al menos no físicamente. En cambio, el hombre… aquel claramente era su padre.

—No estoy muy seguro, cuando me quedé dormido estaba aquí… debió irse entrada la noche.

La mujer bajó los hombros alicaída y miró a su esposo.

—James… —Y volvió a su lado, a ser estrechada por él.

—Para este momento ha de estar cerca de la cima —Apuntó Sirius, James asintió.

—Sigamos adelante…

—¿Son ustedes los reyes? —Preguntó entonces Severus. Lily asintió—. Quisiera ir con ustedes.

—¿Por qué? —Inquirió James con cierto recelo.

—No conozco los motivos por los que Har… es decir, el príncipe ha decido huir. Pero si de algo estoy seguro es que no quiere ser encontrado.

—Creo que debe acompañarnos —Resonó la voz de Dumbledore. James asintió un tanto dudoso.

—¿De dónde has conocido a mi hijo? —Quiso saber mientras montaba en corcel y le ofrecía a él ir con Dumbledore, quien ya no le miraba pero extrañamente miraba al cielo.

—Lo conocí hace un par de días a las faldas de la montaña, le vi construir una mansión con sus manos —Prefirió omitir la parte de que lo había estado buscando y subió al caballo.

El rey no dio señales de sorprenderse y ciño la mirada mientras se adentraban en la tormenta nuevamente. A partir de ahí nadie dijo nada más.

* * *

Cuando Harry llegó a la cima, se dio cuenta de que era más pequeño de lo que pensaba. Delante de él solo había un vacío y nieve, hacia abajo solo había un desfiladero, lleno de salientes rocosas puntiagudas y peligrosas. No había más camino y la debilidad le consumía por completo. Cayó de rodillas y el viento le rodeó, como abrazándole para consolarlo, ya no sentía nada, solo ausencia. En el instante, una llamita de arrepentimiento se instaló en su mente, añoro su hogar y a sus padres y a Severus.

Pero pronto todo se esfumó y solo quedó el frío, como si le hubiera acompañado toda su vida. Ahora que sabía la verdad, o al menos creía saberla, se le hacía imposible pensar que había vivido todo ese tiempo intentando ser alguien que nunca sería.

Él no sería el príncipe que el reino necesitaba y con el tiempo perecería o encontrarían a alguien más. No sería el hijo que diera nietos a sus padres, ni el padre que se esforzaría por ser tan bueno como el rey James Potter. No había futuro para alguien como él. Y sin embargo quería sentir esperanza. Quería ser simplemente Harry, normal, vivo… no ese ser en el que se estaba convirtiendo, traslúcido, etéreo.

Escuchó el lejano eco de un relinchido y miró hacia atrás. Pensando que lo había imaginado, se volvió a mirar de nuevo el desfiladero… ¿tendría la fuerza para saltar? ¿Para acabar de una vez por todas con la maldición?

La respuesta era sí, lo haría, porque ya no sentía miedo, no sentía absolutamente nada. Abrió los brazos al cielo e inspiró profundamente.

—¡Harry!

La voz de su madre resonó en la montaña. Volvió la cabeza atrás y la vio, con los ojos muertos de miedo y lágrimas que se congelaban mucho antes de salir de sus ojos. Su padre apareció detrás de ella, seguido de dos personas más.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —Espetó para hacerse escuchar sobre el rugido del viento. Sus padres se asombraron de ver el enojo y sentirlo palpable.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —Respondió ella—. ¡Hemos venido por ti! ¿Por qué has huido?

Harry se vio invadido por una repentina furia y su ceño fruncido se acentuó con la frialdad de su rostro.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡Estaba harto, cansado! ¡Pensé que querían deshacerse de mí!

—¡Pero no es así! —Aseguró su padre, acercándose a él—. Hijo, nosotros te amamos… solo queríamos…

—Romper la maldición —Completó el príncipe con una profunda tristeza, cosa que desconcertó tanto a los reyes que se quedaron estáticos. Ver a su hijo expresar emociones, emociones negativas, les apabulló con temor—. Lo sé, sé sobre ella…

—Te… te equivocas —Intentó James con voz temblorosa—. Harry… no…

—¡Sé lo que soy! —Con un rugido, la furia volvió y el rey retrocedió unos pasos, notando la magia de Harry en el aire, el viento azotaba más fuerte como si su hijo lo controlara. Severus emergió detrás de todos los demás y Harry sintió las lágrimas detrás de sus ojos, no quería que él lo supiera… pero ya era inevitable, la tormenta empeoró—. ¡Sé que soy lo que aprisiona el reino! ¡Sé que soy el invierno eterno!

Y James derramó las lágrimas que había guardado para él mismo todos aquellos años, Harry las sintió apuñalarle el corazón, como dagas.

—No, hijo… todo esto es mi culpa —Confesó con voz quebrada—. Yo te hice esto. Naciste sin vida, porque los Dioses así lo quisieron, congelado por el invierno. Y yo te traje de vuelta, aunque no debí hacerlo… sabía que esto ocurriría.

—¿Lo sabías? —Replicó Harry desolado y escucharon árboles caer a lo lejos, arrancados del suelo.

—Perdóname —Le suplicó el hombre y témpanos de hielo emergieron del suelo, uno tras otro. Remus y Sirius los esquivaron a tiempo. Harry los miró a todos, a Severus que entendía a medias, no quería dañarlos, no sabía cómo controlar aquellas emociones—. Perdóname por haberte hecho esto.

Pero el viento se congregó alrededor de Harry, que se abrazó a sí mismo, confundido. Su corazón dolía y pesaba como una roca, miró a sus padres con miedo y deseó morir. Su deseo fue tan grande que todo paró. El viento se dispersó y Harry cayó en la nieve, sentía el lento palpitar que disminuía cada vez más, ya no sentía la mayor parte del cuerpo. Y Severus fue el primero en reaccionar.

—¡Harry! —Se apresuró a él y le acunó en sus brazos. Estaba helado y sus ojos iban perdiendo el poco brillo de vida que había en ellos. De alguna u otra forma supo que ya no podía moverse. Lily y James se acercaron presurosos al comprender lo que ocurría. Harry lo miró y entonces vio que sabía lo que pasaría—. No... No me dejes —Le pidió con el corazón en vilo, el joven príncipe respiraba dificultosamente—. No puedes dejarme... —Aseveró, cubriéndole con su capa—. Aún nos queda mucho por recorrer, mucho por conocer del otro. Esto que siento por ti… que sé que sientes por mí, aún falta hacerlo florecer... quiero llevarte a conocer el mundo... quería mostrarte los dragones o que conocieras el lago de las sirenas… no te hable de él, aún hay muchas cosas que debo contarte —Harry le miró, pidiéndole disculpas—. Me preguntaste por qué había venido hasta aquí… te mentí, no he venido por tu gran mansión. Te soñé toda mi vida, aprendí a amarte a la distancia. He venido por ti… solamente por ti.

James y Lily miraron la escena con sus corazones haciéndose pedazos. La pelirroja lloraba un mar de lágrimas que se escarchaban en sus mejillas mientras su esposo le sostenía. No podían creer que aquel extraño estuviera dispuesto a amar a su hijo con tanta vehemencia. Y, como si no fuese suficiente con aquellas palabras que profesaban amor, Harry sonrió por primera vez. Su sonrisa fue avasalladora, hermosa y delicada como el reflejo de la luz en la nieve, iluminándolo todo alrededor. Pero tan pronto como llego, se desvaneció. Sus ojos se cerraron y el mismo suspiro que le diera la vida, se lo llevó.

Severus le removió un poco y, al no recibir respuesta apretó aún más su agarre. —Harry...

Después de viajar tanto y tan lejos para encontrarle, para conocerle... y que se lo arrebataran de aquella forma. Era una broma cruel, la vida estaba siendo injusta. Escuchó a Lily romperse, mientras James la sujetaba contra su pecho evitando que se lanzara a su hijo o como su única ancla, que le hacía mantenerse también allí. Y fue inevitable... lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y fueron a parar en el rostro níveo de su joven príncipe congelado. Eran lágrimas de dolor y de amor naciente.

—Quiero amarte —Susurró contra su frente—. Quiero amarte un poco más…

James también lloro, rememorando la noche en que su hijo naciera, la primera vez que le vio, que le sostuvo en sus brazos. Apretó la mejilla contra la roja cabellera de su Lily y observó a su pequeño con los ojos cristalizados. Quizá fueran las lágrimas, o el reflejo de la nieve, pero pudo apreciar un tenue resplandor a la altura de su pecho.

De pronto, las nubes empezaron a esparcirse y un rayo de sol cayó sobre Harry, iluminando su rostro con calidez. De algún lugar, una ráfaga de aire tibio brotó, como un suspiro de la Tierra hacia ellos y el cabello de Harry revoloteó, jugueteando con el rostro de Severus que le miró a tiempo para notar la transición del blanco al azabache. Los presentes observaron atónitos la forma en la que rubor teñía la piel que había sido tan blanca como la nieve y fue como verlo renacer.

Más rayos de sol aparecieron, brillando solo para el chico que yacía sobre la cima de la montaña y este dio un tenue suspiro, que hizo que la nieve a su alrededor comenzara a derretirse y pequeños brotes emergieran de la congelada tierra, saludando al mundo después de tantos años.

Harry abrió los ojos despacio, entre la cortina de pestañas oscuras. Eran verdes y refulgían como la vida misma. Severus contuvo el aliento, mirando por fin al verdadero Harry que había luchado por abrirse paso en sus sueños por mucho tiempo y temió que fuera solo otro sueño más. Pero Harry le sonrió de nuevo y acarició su mejilla.

—¿De verdad existen las sirenas? —Le dijo y fue suficiente.

Le sonrió de vuelta y el príncipe secó sus lágrimas con las manos, su toque ya no era frío y era como si le infundiera energía pura. Se acercó lentamente hasta posar sus labios en los suyos. Sobre ellos, el sol brilló con esplendoroso fulgor.

* * *

 **~7~**

La leyenda cuenta que la nieve empezó a derretirse, goteando de las ramas de los árboles y haciendo charcos de barro en la tierra. Animales empezaron a despertar del que pensaban había sido su sueño eterno y la vida renació de las entrañas del suelo. El sol brilló entre las nubes, dando calor a las almas escarchadas del reino helado.

Los reyes bajaron de la montaña, trayendo consigo a un ser magnífico, sus ojos verdes resplandecientes con la llama de la vida y la prosperidad. Fue considerado por muchos uno de los más gloriosos días en la historia y celebraron por semanas. La alegría de la llegada de la primavera se elevó hasta cielo con fuegos de artificio. Vinieron los tiempos mejores, llenos de riqueza y abundancia. El reino volvió a ser lo que había sido y mejor, porque la magia se sentía en cada rincón.

Un día, el príncipe partió lejos de las montañas del sur, recorrió el mundo y vivió aventuras que se relatarían por siempre a los niños antes de dormir. Dicen que desposó a un hombre de profunda mirada que provenía de tierras distantes y sus días rebozaron de amor y felicidad.

Y aconteció que, después de muchos años de reinar, el Rey James Potter Primero envejeció hasta que su cabello se volvió blanco y su hijo, el príncipe Harry Potter, el grande, volvió para tomar su lugar y reinar con la misma benevolencia y justicia. Tuvo hijos y luego nietos y fue feliz por un largo tiempo, hasta que su cabello volvió a ser blanco como la nieve; entonces, una noche la muerte asistió al reino de la primavera eterna y su consorte falleció mientras dormía en sus brazos.

Algunas veces se le logró ver, mirando añorante hacia el sur, sus ojos aún brillantes con una cálida llama. Años más tarde el decidiría que era hora de partir a su lado y subiría a la montaña, de donde no volvería jamás.

Generaciones después, cuando su historia era solo un eco en la lejanía, un príncipe aventurero, descendiente de la casta de los Potter, descubrió la mansión de cristal, rodeada de las más hermosas flores. En el interior se escondían las esculturas de dos hombres, el amor grabado en la superficie cristalina mientras se miraban entre sí. Allí, un anciano de intensos ojos azules le contaría la historia de un príncipe de hielo, que había sido concebido en el más puro amor de una doncella y un rey, y obsequiado como un regalo de la Madre Tierra para el mundo. De cómo el invierno, envidioso del poder del príncipe —que sería tan brillante como el sol—, le había congelado el corazón al nacer y un hombre valiente había viajado desde el otro lado del mundo para romper su hechizo, con un amor igual de puro con el que había sido creado.

Maravillado, el joven príncipe escuchó la historia y la relató a sus hijos y a los hijos de sus hijos. Y la historia revivió una y otra vez cuando asistían a la mística mansión de cristal, el lugar especial de Harry y Severus, que se preservaría para siempre, iluminado con la luz trémula de las estrellas infinitas.

 **FIN**


End file.
